Robert Hesse
Robert Hesse was a contestant on Season 5 and Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. On Season 5, he ranked in 5th place, and on Season 6, he ranked in 10th place. Personality Robert showed an upbeat and light hearted personality, but knew when to be serious in the kitchen. He was a confident member of the blue team throughout his two tenures at Hell's Kitchen. He was liked member by the other contestants and seemed to get along with everyone outside the kitchen. He was a strong cook despite some mistakes early on, and had the potential to win Season 5. Season 5 Episode 1 Presented and called a 'camel hoof' by Ramsey, Robert had cooked a potato and white truffle wrapped Chilean sea bass. Although Ramsey says that the bass was cooked nicely, he said that the sauce was "absolutely disgusting" and that the dish was clumsy, like Robert, for having big portions. The men revealed their new team name: The Blues Brothers. The blue team lost the dinner service because of Giovanni's poor performance as a waiter. Episode 2 During the Scallops Challenge, Robert had 5 of his scallops accepted by Ramsay. His team won the challenge 36-35, and were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island. Unfortunately, Robert could not take part in the reward because of his weight, so he took the ferry and joined his team later. Robert was assigned as the raw bar server for his team. Robert's amiability impressed Jean-Phillippe and the customers. His team was declared the winner as they were the first to complete dinner service. At elimination, he participated in the emotional standing ovation given to Ji because of her departure, along with his teammates and the red team. Episode 3 His team won the Meat & Cow Challenge. The blue team lost the double-seating Steakhouse dinner service. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 His team lost the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge. Both teams lost the dinner service, and were asked to nominate two members each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 The blue team lost the 3 Course Asian Meal Challenge. During dinner service, Robert refused to talk to Ramsay when he called him Bobby. After service, both teams were declared losers, and for the blue team, Giovanni was named "Best of the Worst". In a private meeting in Ramsay's office, Robert told him Bobby was the name of his abusive father, and that he had a terrible childhood. Ramsay apologized to him and said he will respect his request. He was not nominated for elimination, leading Ramsay to question that decision, and telling him to wake up. Episode 6 The blue team won the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge 2-1. His team won the Bar Mitzvah dinner service. Episode 7 After J's automatic elimination, Ramsay declared the blue team losers, and asked each member of the team to nominate one person for elimination. Robert voted for Lacey, and received one vote from Lacey. Despite this, Ben was called down instead of him. Episode 8 During dinner service, Lacey was automatically eliminated, and Robert was very unresponsive to her farewells, saying that she sucks and was glad she was gone. After her departure, Robert completed a successful dinner service along with Ben and Danny, and were declared the clear winners by Ramsay. Episode 9 Before dinner service, both teams were asked to come up with their own menus. Robert, with Danny, were annoyed by Ben's "pomme fondant" dish, and stated he does not want to hear those anymore in his entire life. After a disastrous dinner service from both sides, the blue team were declared losers after only 36% of their diners were satisfied with the food. Danny was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated by Danny, but eventually joined Ben after being nominated by Ramsay. He survived elimination after Carol was eliminated despite the fact that she was on the winning side. Episode 10 Before the next challenge, the remaining six contestants were merged into one team, the black team. During dinner service, Robert suffered a second-degree burn to the hand when Giovanni put a hot pan in the refrigerator, and went to grab it. After dinner service, Paula was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 11 The contestants were flown to the Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa for a multi-day trip to see their potential future place of employment. After touring the hotel, they sat down for dinner with the Borgata Hotel's vice president of cuisine. Ten minutes into dinner, Robert left the table to another room, complaining of chest pains. When he saw a medic, she told him his pressure was elevating, and he should go to the hospital. A few days later, Robert returned to Hell's Kitchen. He reported that he has pericarditis, and announced he would leave Hell's Kitchen to take care of his health. After Robert gave his farewells to the final four, Ramsay remarked that Robert had the possibility to win. Robert gave his jacket to Ramsay and exited. During his exit interview, Robert received a retrospective montage of his run. Ramsay gave no comment on Robert's departure, and he received the burning picture sequence at the end of the episode. Season 6 Episode 1 Between seasons five and six, which were taped over a year apart, he married, lost 55 pounds, and underwent gastric bypass surgery. After dinner service, Ramsay went out into the dining room to speak with Robert, and personally invited him back into Hell's Kitchen for another chance to win the competition, stating that he was a talented cook. Robert accepted Ramsay's invitation, and joined the blue team for the post-mortem. After Melinda's elimination, Robert was sent to the red team to strengthen the teams. Ramsay then told him that he may be a hero on Season 5, he will be treated like everybody else on Season 6. Episode 2 During the Shrimps Challenge, Robert scored 4 points for his team. His performance was deemed underwhelming by Ramsay. The red team lost 44-45. Both teams lost the dinner service after shrimp cocktails were delivered to customers. He was not nominated for elimination, and tried to calm down Joseph who was having his infamous outburst. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Robert was sent to the blue team, where he belongs, as they were down two members. His team lost the Firefighters Pasta Meal Challenge. The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Robert was paired with Jim, and was the only pair not to produce a single string of sausages. The blue team lost the challenge 4-6, and were punished by cleaning the dorms. During the punishment, not only did it take a mental toll on Robert as this was his third challenge loss in a row, but when Kevin complained how about they had a bunch of executive chefs on their team (Andy, Dave, Kevin and Robert), Robert (who is now an executive chef) angrily berated him for saying that. When Scott told him to keep focusing on the competition, Robert broke his broom in a fit of immense anger reminding everybody that he almost died for the competition on the previous season. During dinner service, Robert was on the appetizer station. Although he did well, Ramsay was not impressed by his shouting. When each side had three entrées tickets remaining, it became a race for the finish. The men won after serving all their entrées in a close finish. Episode 5 During the Staff Sergeant's Return Planning Challenge, Robert was the leader of the blue team and was asked by the wife to produce one appetizer and two entrées to be served during the next dinner service. The whole team was working very well under Robert's leadership. He led his team to a 2-1 victory over the red team. The blue team won the Staff Sergeant's Return from Iraq dinner service by a mile over the red team, and were asked to come and help them in the red kitchen. Episode 6 His team lost the 700 Calories 3 Course Meal Challenge. During the punishment, when the men had to get ingredients on a Conference Bike, Robert started to get short of breath and dizzy. He was taken to the hospital and did not participate in that night's dinner service. When the blue team tried to nominate him because he was not there during dinner service, Ramsay reminded them it would be unfair to nominate him for that reason. But, he added that if Robert does not come back for the next episode's dinner service, he will be automatically eliminated. Episode 7 Robert came back just in time for dinner service, though it was not a hero's welcome. During dinner service, he sent raw rabbit, which made Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team was declared the losers, and Dave was named "Best of the Worst". Before elimination, Robert went into a heated argument with Andy, calling him a "cock sucker". He was Dave's first nominee for elimination, with Van being the second. He was eventually joined by Andy, and argued with him during his plea. Ramsay eliminated Robert for failing to live up to his great run on the previous season and for serving raw rabbit despite him having more Hell's Kitchen services than anybody else. Before he left, Ramsay told Robert he could not wait to see him again. Robert received a retrospective montage of his run during his exit interview. Ramsay's comment: "Robert's closing plea was quite entertaining, but I'm not looking for a performer. I'm looking for a Head Chef, and Robert's not that guy." Episode 15 Robert came back for the last dinner service of the season, because Andy did not. He was Dave's second pick, after Ariel and before Suzanne. During service, he tried to sabotage his team, without success, as Dave eventually won the finals over Kevin. Trivia Season 5 *He is the third contestant to withdraw from the competition for health reason, following Larry from Season 2, and Aaron from Season 3. He is also the first black jacket to withdraw. *He did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as he was supposed to, so Lacey took his place. This makes him the first black jacket contestant to not perform in the final service. Season 6 *He is the first contestant ever to compete in two different seasons. *He developed a running feud with Andy. *He is the only contestant to this date to receive two retrospective montages after being eliminated, and the second to receive one without making it to the black jackets, after Rachel from Season 2. Quotes Season 5 *"Where's the beef, where's the beef! I was like looking for the old lady from the Wendy's commercial, man." *"Well what the hell did I win? A free fucking ferry ride?" *(to Lacey) "I swear to god, if you win this, I'll hang up my shirt and become a crack whore." *"I'm so sick of Lacey, I'm about to use a Jedi mind trick and just chock the shit out of that bitch mentally." Season 6 *"Big daddy's back!" *"I don't give a shit if I'm on the black team, the pink team, the purple team, the team with no shirts on... I don't give a damn, I'm here to win Hell's Kitchen!" *(about Andy) "I'm disgusted that I even share the same stage with this guy right here." *(to Andy) "If you win Hell's Kitchen, I'll fucking hang up my fucking chef's clothes for life!" Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Funniest Contestants Category:Black Jacket Category:Medical Exit